


What About Silliness?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [19]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, Playing, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 12]<br/>Should she indulge in being silly with him? Or should she always be the serious caretaker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Silliness?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is another flashback chapter (the flashbacks are in italics). The flashbacks take place at different times in the series. The first one is before the prologue. The second one is about in the middle of the series. And the last takes place a few years after the series, like a little look into the future. ^_^

Thor believed many things when it came to raising Loki. Most of those beliefs he based on what he'd learned on Midgard and from those books on child rearing he'd brought back to Asgard. He insisted on being open and tolerant about everything concerning Loki. Keeping secrets from him and shaming him for his natural abilities were the reasons they'd ended up in this mess in the first place, he believed. Then there was the positive attention, the physical affection. All the myriad of different ways he made sure Loki felt loved and accepted.

The one thing he also insisted on was being silly with Loki. Playing with him, making faces, joking with him. Serious parents were intimidating, Thor said. Being intimidated does not encourage children to admit to problems or seek help. Intimidating parents meant shyness and secrets. The very things Thor did not want this time around.

What surprised Sif the most about this was that Thor required her participation in the 'silliness'. Caring mothers played with their children, she knew that. And each time Sif came upon a scene of Thor making a fool of himself to Loki's entertainment, he'd invite her to join them. 

Thor maintained this pattern from the very beginning. Even before they'd been wed.

~

_“What are you two doing?” Sif asked, cocking her head to the side._

_Thor grinned, both arms still raised. “We're doing the Jotunn Boulder dance.” He announced. “During my last visitation to Jotunnheim there was a festival of some sort, and this dance was the main attraction. Loki is helping me recreate it. Aren't you, my brother?”_

_Loki looked down shyly. He was standing ramrod straight, little body stiff and not at all in the silly position he'd been in when Sif had entered. Thor's smile fell._

_Sif pursed her lips. It always upset Thor to see Loki shy away from her. They were to be a family, he'd point out often. Family members shouldn't feel awkward or shy around each other. And so far, that's exactly how Loki behaved most times he saw her – shyly and awkwardly. It was getting better lately, true, but it was slow going on the most part._

_Thor claimed that Loki would get used to her faster if she played with them more. So Sif closed the door and walked closer to them. “How do you dance it?”_

_Thor turned to her and forced on a smile. “You spread your arms and legs as far as you can and you bend them at right angles.” Thor demonstrated. He looked like one of those giant lava crab creatures on Muspelheim. “The point of this dance is to do somersaults in this position while at the same time moving forward. It makes you look like a rolling boulder.”_

_“For the Jotnar, maybe.” Sif laughed. “You look like you're about to use the loo.”_

_“Maybe I am, you don't know.” Thor put his hands on his hips without unbending his legs, an affronted pout on his lips. Loki giggled quietly._

_Sif chuckled. Well, Thor always insisted on her participating when he was being silly with Loki. Thor claimed Loki was too serious and shy, so scenes like these were common place._

_Sif spread her legs like Thor was demonstrating. “Like this?”_

_“And the arms.” Loki chimed in, but when she turned to him, he looked down again. Sif pursed her lips, and tried to think of something silly to add, to help Loki relax. Nothing came to mind. Maybe she should read one of those books on child-rearing Thor studied all the time._

_Wait, she considered drunks silly. What would Sif do in this situation if she was drunk? Oh, perfect._

_Sif lifted her arms and grinned at Thor. “You know what this reminds me off?”_

_“What?”_

_“Guess.” She said and flexed her muscles. “HRAAAAAGH!” She growled and marched forward without unbending her legs. “HRAAAAUUUUWW!”_

_Thor laughed. “Those crab creatures!” He started waddling around as well, making horrible renditions of the creatures' howls. Sif at least was trying to be realistic. But Loki was laughing merrily, covering his little mouth with his little hands._

_“I'm gonna get me a little Prince.” Thor mock-growled and started moving towards his brother. Loki got into position, mirroring him. He even started making horrible renditions of the creatures' howls as well, imitating his brother. They ended up colliding into each other, and Thor grabbed Loki and tossed him into the air. Sif caught him, and he squirmed against her, laughing. Then he scrambled out of her arms and ran back to Thor._

_“Again, again!” He demanded, and Thor of course obliged, tossing him high up for Sif to catch._

_Sif had never heard Loki, any Loki, shriek with laughter._

~

With time, Thor didn't even need to invite her to join in.

~

_“What is on your face?”_

_“Face paint!” Loki said, painting one more orange strip on Thor's face._

_Thor grinned at her. “I am a sky tiger!” He declared._

_“Sky tiger.” Sif repeated slowly._

_“Exactly. I have a cloud to prove it.” He pointed to his right cheek, and there indeed was a pure white cloud painted right in the middle. There was even what Sif assumed was a lightning bolt coming out of it. Right. Be silly. Fine by her._

_“So I see.” Sif remarked and grabbed one of the spare paintbrushes. She dipped it in some green paint and dabbed some on the tip of her own nose. “And I am a warrior frog. Ribbit.” She grinned._

_Loki laughed. “No, you're not! One spot is not enough.”_

_“Very well.” She plopped down onto Thor's knee. “Paint my face as well, I will not be bested. And I expect to be a grand warrior frog by the time you're finished.”_

_“Okay!” Loki grabbed the green paint and took the brush from Sif's hand. “Can you paint me next?”_

_“What do you want to be?” Thor asked with an encouraging smile._

_Loki looked down, staring as he swished the brush in the green paint. “Can I be a flower?”_

_Mothers were encouraging towards their children, no matter their silly ideas. So Sif replied. “You will be the fiercest flowers in all the Realms.”_

_Loki grinned at her and lifted the brush. “Hold still, please.” He said, attempting to sound authoritative despite his tiny voice._

_Thor bounced Sif on his knee just as Loki was putting the brush to her cheek. In retaliation, Sif wanted to pour some pink paint onto his head, but Loki might take it the wrong way. He still didn't quite grasp the concept of friendly ribbing and teasing. So instead, she stuck her tongue at him._

~

And knowing Thor, he will continue insisting on the silliness in the future.  
~

_Sif pursed her lips to make sure her smile didn't show. She was sitting in her parlor, reading through some new scrolls of battle techniques she's gotten from Alfheim. Thor and Loki were somewhere behind her, doing a particularly bad job of sneaking up on her. They kept giggling and shushing each other, and she could hear the rustle of their trousers as they crawled towards her._

_Sif was certain Thor was making that much noise on purpose. She tended to attack first when startled, so he always made sure she wouldn't be during any of the shenanigans they enacted._

_Sif learned what they were planning within two minutes. She heard them 'sneak' up right behind her chair, then they both jumped to their feet._

_“Get her!” Loki commanded, and Thor grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up in the air. Before Sif could do more than yelp, Thor tossed her onto the sofa, and then they both were literally on her._

_“Tickle attack!” Loki and Thor yelled in unison, and Thor dug his thick fingers beneath her armpits. Sif had no choice but to laugh, squirming beneath Thor's merciless fingers. The bastard knew all of her weak spots. Loki tickling her feet was not helping either._

_“Tickle her behind her ears!” Thor commanded, and Loki scrambled onto her chest to do exactly that._

_Sif used the opportunity and grabbed Loki, crushing him to her chest. Then she proceeded to blow raspberries against his cheek. Loki laughed, his little face flushed from merriment._

_“Great idea, Sif! Change the victim!” Thor hollered and started tickling Loki. It made him squirm and twist like an eel, laughing all the louder._

_“Thor, no!” He yelled, flailing his legs. “No, I'll pee!”_

_“Can't have that, can we?” Thor moved back, guffawing. “Had enough, you two?”_

_Sif lifted her head to whisper in Loki's ear. “Wanna tag-team on Thor?”_

_Loki looked at her, eagerness bright like stars in his eyes. “Can we?” He whispered back. Thor continued grinning, pretending he hadn't heard them._

_“It's only fair.” Sif shrugged and shifted them into a sitting position. “On three.”_

_“THREE!” Loki hollered and threw himself at Thor. Sif followed suit, and Thor toppled backwards, straight off the sofa. Being on the floor didn't deter them any, and together they tickled Thor until he begged for mercy._

_Then they all went to pee._

~

Truth be told, Sif didn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. ^_^  
> The next chapter will be up on the 10th. Whoo, I can barely believe I'm sticking to the Post-On-Sundays-Schedule. Proud of myself, truth be told. XD This is a first for me.


End file.
